El cuerpo del Deseo
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: ¿Se puede amar después de tanto sufrimiento? ¿creen que se puede encontrar el amor en el lugar menos esperado? bueno esta es la historia de como Serena encontró el amor en donde nunca pensó buscarlo en un Bar atencion Lemons (universo alternativo)
1. Chapter 1

**El Cuerpo del Deseo**

_**Por: Patricia de kou **_

**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darien si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **

**Prologo**

**Pov Serena**

**Abrí lentamente los ojos en lo que me acostumbraba a la luz del cuarto y observo tiernamente al hombre que se encuentra dormido a mi lado.**

**Ese hombre con el que eh compartido innumerables noches a su lado es sorprendente que tengamos más de un año casados, aquel que me saco de mi obscuridad y trajo luz a mi vida. Aquel con que tantas noches soñé pero jamás pude observar su rostro.**

**Miro alrededor de la habitación y puedo observar varias fotografías y recuerdos de los momentos que hemos compartido juntos, observo mi mano izquierda donde puedo apreciar el aniño de compromiso que me dio en Navidad.**

**Tan poco tiempo ha pasado y siento que ah trascurrido toda una vida. Tantos momentos compartidos algunos muy alegres y otros sumamente tristes y desesperantes. La vida es muy corta pero más corta es la felicidad, no todo en la vida es un cuento de hadas y en especial la mía.**

**Eh sufrido bastante a mi corta edad pero la vida me ah recompensado mandándome un hombre sumamente maravilloso claro con sus defectos si me hubieran dicho hace doce años lo que sería de mi vida no me lo hubiera creído.**

**-buenos días mi vida- me dijo todavía adormilado él.**

**-hola mi amor-contesto dándole su primer beso del día- ¿quieres desayunar amor?-dije mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho mientras él me abraza con delicadeza… **

**Hola que tal?**

**Bueno este es mi primer ficc como darán cuenta soy una fanática de Sailor Moon espero que les gusten la historia y dejen sus comentarios **


	2. Chapter 2

El cuerpo del deseo

**Capítulo I "Conociendo el Infierno"**

**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darien si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera donde este día una hermosa niña cumple ocho años, saliendo de la primaria quería llegar a su casa con su familia pues creía que ya estaría en la mesa un enorme pastel de chocolate desde días antes les había avisado a sus compañeros de su fiesta y los había citado a las cuatro de la tarde.

Pov Serena

-¡Serena!- oía que me llamaban y vi como corría detrás de mi Ami es una niña muy bonita e inteligente la mejor del grupo es delgada, su piel es blanca y tiene unos hermosos ojos azul cielo como los míos. Es un poco tímida pero es una de mis mejores amigas…-serena… hasta que… te alcance- me dijo con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede Ami?- le preguntaba curiosa

-bueno serena es que…-me dijo un poco colorada-yo… quiera ver si…puedes invitar a Richard a tu fiesta-

-Ami no sabía que te gustara Richard-le dije con una sonrisa- pero si invítalo y los espero al rato quiero ver mi pastel-le dije mientras corría de nuevo hacia mi casa.

Richard es otro de nuestros compañeros de clase es un niño igual de inteligente que mi amiga Ami es de piel blanca, su cabello es rubio con los ojos color marrón. En el transcurso a mi casa me tope a Molly y Kelvin también compañeros de travesuras para los que no los conocen Molly es una niña muy linda pelirroja de ojos color azul claro y Kelvin es castaño y usa anteojos.

Llegue a mi casa por fin- valla que las carreras que doy para la escuela cuando se me hace tarde me sirven de algo-dije suspirando. Entro en mi caso y veo a mi madre que se encuentra haciendo bocadillos para los invitados.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- oigo que me habla desde la cocina.

-hola mami-contesto con una sonrisa y la observo curiosa su panza pues dentro de poco voy a tener una hermanita- bien mami y ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita?- le pregunto mientras le acaricio su pancita-bien hija- me dice con una sonrisa- oye mami…-le digo un poco avergonzada- ¿dime hija?-me pregunta mi mami con una sonrisa divertida-es que…-no sabía cómo decirle-¿si hija?-insiste mi mami- es que… ¿Dónde está…el…pastel?-por fin le digo mientras juego nerviosamente con mus dedos.

-hay hija-exclama mi mami divertida- en un momento tu padre llega con el…-me dice mientras se sienta en una silla- ahora ve a bañarte que tus invitados y tus hermanos no tardan en llegar-me dice en tono dulce, es cierto casi olvido a mis hermanos mayores Diamante el mayor que tiene veintidós años y va en la universidad es un joven un poco gruñón, es de tez blanca con el cabello platinado y sus ojos son de color amatista dicen varias chicas de mi cuadra que es muy guapo aunque para mí no lo es y luego sigue mi otro hermano Helios el tiene diecisiete años y cursa segundo de preparatoria, es un muy parecido en los rasgos a mi hermano mayor Diamante, también tiene el cabello platinado y el color de sus ojos también son de color amatista solo que él es más divertido le gustan igual que a mí las golosinas, jugar videojuegos y leer manga, es muy bueno conmigo.

Entro en mi habitación y dejo mis cosas en la cama y camino hacia mi tocador y tomo la foto de mi papa Kanji es de tez blanca y su cabello es de color castaño, el es mi verdadero papi solo que hace cuatro años se separo de mi mami Ikuko y dos años después conoció a mi otro papi Netfly el también era separado y se quedo con sus dos hijos Diamante y Helios aunque yo los quiero como si fueron mis hermanos de sangre. Saco un bonito vestido color rosa pálido y entro a darme una ducha rápida.

POV Diamante

Por fin salgo de clase y camino rumbo a la cafetería en busca de mi novia Esmeralda es una joven muy guapa, camino orgulloso porque sé que las demás mujeres me observan.

-Hola querido-oigo que me hablan seductoramente

-Esmeralda-me limito ah contestar, me alcanza y me planta un beso apasionado en medio del pasillo-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto molesto-lo siento Diamante-me contesta mientras se me insinúa toda, ahora que la observo puedo apreciar mas su vestido provocador no cabe duda que es una mujer muy sexy-¿dime amor iras a mi departamento?-pregunta seductoramente-no hoy es el cumpleaños de aquella mocosa-le digo molesto y simplemente me separo de ella y camino rumbo a mi coche.

Serena la odiosa mocosa que llego a mi casa hace dos años, la detesto, la odio, no la soporto el por qué solo yo lo sé. Esa maldita niña es demasiada bonita para su edad es rubia de unos exquisitos ojos color azul cielo de tez blanca y suave y esa sonrisa que odio llena de inocencia pero debo controlarme no debo darle motivos a Ikuko para que piense mal de mí.

Paso por la preparatoria de mi hermano menor Helios y me limito a serle una seña es señal de saludo.

-hermano-me saluda con una sonrisa mientras se sube al coche y me pongo en marcha hacia la casa-mira hermano lo que le compre a Serena- me dice mientras me enseña una caja musical-mmm…que bien-le contesto-¿y qué le compraste?-me pregunta curioso- nada-me limito a decir-lo sabía por eso me tome la molestia de comprar este bonito vestido para ella y más vale que se lo des o le diré a papa-me dijo en un tono molesto, desde ese día que llego ella Helios es el que se ah encargado de comprar los regalos para esa niña-está bien dámelo-le dije mientras me pasaba la bolsa del regalo.

POV Helios

Le di el regalo a mi hermano no sé por qué es tan orgulloso con ella, si Serena es una niña encantadora y muy bonita se muy dentro de mí que cuando sea mayor será muy hermosa.

Llegamos a la casa y pude ver a varios compañeros de Serena entre ellos Molly, Kelvin, Ami y Richard a ellos los conozco muy bien porque son amigos muy cercanos de mi hermana.

Y después de mucho buscarla la puedo ver como baja las escaleras está muy bonita con ese vestido que le regale en Navidad, traía arreglado su cabellos con su característico peinado de dos chonguitos- hola conejo- así le digo desde que la conocí-mira este es tu regalo- le digo mientras le extiendo una bolsa-gracias Helios-me contesta pero me la roban muy rápido Molly y Kelvin. Veo que Diamante solo deja su regalo en la mesa y hace una seña a Serena para que lo vea.

La fiesta pasa rápido entre juegos y la hora del pastel es lindo tener una hermana menor aunque dentro de poco tendré otra me pregunto cómo será. Observo a Serena y se ve divertida, esa niña no quiere compartir el pastel no cambia.

POV Serena

Termino mi fiesta que lastima me estaba divirtiendo mucho y veo a mi mami que hace caras extrañas.

-mama Ikuko- oigo que la llama Helios y veo que está en el suelo

-mami-le digo preocupada-estoy bien querida-me dice con la respiración entre cortada-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto asustada-No te preocupes- me dice Helios-solo que nuestra hermanita ya quiere nacer- me dice en tono dulce. Veo que papa se apresura ah sacar el coche mientras que Helios y Diamante le ayudan a mama ah ponerse de pie.

-Helios acompáñame por favor a la clínica-dice mi papa- Diamante por favor cuida de la pequeña Serena te llamare para tenerlos al tanto-

-mami ¿es necesario?-le pregunto a mi madre

-si Serena por favor obedece a Diamante-me dice mientras le da otro dolor-Serena espera-oigo que me llama-¿sí?-pregunto-¿Cómo quieres que se llama tu hermanita?- me pregunta con una cálida sonrisa- yo… quiero que…se llame Hotaru-dije por fin-bien- solo escuche decir mientras Diamante cerraba la puerta y los vi doblar la esquina.

POV Diamante

No podía creer me que encargan a Serena es mi oportunidad pero debo pensar muy bien como lo voy hacer no quiero que me descubran por fin esa niña será mía

-Serena ¿quieres que te prepare la tina?-le pregunto amigablemente

-pero hermano cuando llegue me duche-me dice confundida

-Serena entre la fiesta y el pastel sudaste no te puedes ir a dormir así- insistí- está bien-fue lo único que escuche mientras me dirigía al baño y empecé a llenar la tina y veo un pequeño frasco- jazmín y rosas-dije esa fragancia es a lo que esa niña huele.

-ya está listo-grite para que me escuchara-gracias- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta ahora solo tengo que esperar a que salga. Oigo que tararea una canción y por fin oigo que la cortina ya termino veo como se abre la puerta.

POV Serena

Abrí la puerta para dirigirme a mi habitación cuando siento como me avientan y caigo aturdida al suelo, levanto la vista y veo a Diamante que se abalanza sobre mí.

-que rico hueles- oí que me susurro en el oído y me entro mucho miedo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte temerosa

-sucede que te quedaras callada o si no te ira muy mal- me dijo mientras me tomaba fuertemente de mis muñecas y me quitaba mi bata del baño- no por favor- dije en voz baja mientas comenzaba a llorar- yo se que tu también quieres-dijo mientras se bajaba el pantalón- no por favor- insistí mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente-le diré a mama- grite y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla-nadie te va ah creer- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y sentí una fuerte pulsada en mis partes después de eso no supe mas simplemente me perdí.

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo se que la actitud de Diamante dan ganas de matar pero bueno gracias a rogue85 eres mi primera lectora te prometo esforzarme gracias y espero que te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**El cuerpo del deseo**

**Capitulo 2 "El recuento de los años"**

**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darien si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **

POV Diamante

Tumbe ah Serena y me mira confundida aprovecho eso para saltar encima de ella

-que rico hueles- le dije susurrando en su oído y sentí como su cuerpo tembló- ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto-sucede que te quedaras callada o si no te ira muy mal-le conteste mientras tomaba sus muñecas con un poco de fuerza tratando de no marcarlas y empecé ah quitarle la bata del baño- no por favor-me dice en voz baja empezando a llorar-yo se que tu también quieres-le dije mientras me bajaba el pantalón pues ya no traía la camisa-no por favor-insistió mientras cerraba sus ojos-le diré a mama-grito de repente y la mande a callar con una cachetada y sentí como su cuerpo se aflojo- nadie te va a creer-le dije mientras besaba su cuello y acomodaba mi miembro y la penetre de una estocada.

POV Helios

Llegamos al hospital con mama Ikuko y la mandaron a urgencias al parecer mi hermana ya quiere nacer pero no sé por qué razón me siento tan inquieto tal vez sea por van a mandar a mama a cirugía o será que estoy preocupado porque mi conejo se quedo al cuidado de Diamante. Veo que un medico se acerca a papa.

-necesito señor que firme esto-le entrega a papa unos papeles

-¿para qué?-pregunta el serio

-vamos a llevar a la señora a cirugía por que el bebe esta atorado en el canal conductor y está perdiendo liquido y lo puede tragar-le explico el médico papa firmo y se fue no sabemos cuánto tiempo dure la cirugía-padre te traire un poco de café ¿te parece?-le pregunto para que se relaje-está bien- me contesta

Camino hasta la cafetería y compro un poco de bocadillos-¿Cómo estará Serena?-me pregunto de repente y siento una terrible desesperación que hasta el café tiro-oh no mama-digo de repente y salgo corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encuentra papa y conforme me acerco es más terrible mi desesperación.

-papa- grito de repente

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- me pregunta asustado

-¿Cómo esta mama?-le digo desesperado

-no lo sé no hay noticias- me dice extrañado y cuando iba a formular una pregunta sentí que todo giro alrededor mío y caí inconsciente mi último pensamiento fue Serena.

POV Diamante

Me levante de con Serena y la tape con su bata esa niña estaba muy bien veo alrededor y veo sangre tal vez es el por qué la hice mía.

-¿Serena?-le llamo un poco amorosa ella ya es mi mujer pero la veo iba, no me contesta no reacciona, tiene rato que no llora me estoy empezando a preocupar-Serena-la llamo en voz baja sobre su oído y la rodeo con mis brazos y la cargo hacia su habitación pero todavía no reacciona será mejor que llame a Esmeralda ella estudia medicina sabe qué hacer. Saco mi móvil y le marco- ¿Esmeralda?- le llamo-Hola querido ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta extrañada- necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora-le digo molesto-Esta bien voy para allá- esa mujer no me puede negar nada guardo el móvil y me pongo a limpiar no quiero que ella se dé cuenta.

POV Esmeralda

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando suena de repente mi móvil lo agarro y veo que me llama Diamante-¿Esmeralda?-me llama-Hola querido ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto extrañada pues veo la hora y son más de la 1:30 a.m-necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora- me dice algo molesto-está bien voy para allá-le dije y me corto la comunicación la verdad a ese hombre no le puedo negar nada me encanta como me hace el amor.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo hacia la casa de Diamante y después de veinte minutos llego, me doy cuenta que me está esperando.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le pregunto preocupada

-es Serena no reacciona y está mal necesito que le des un vistazo- me dice con un tono suave.

No sé qué está pasando Diamante nunca se ah preocupado por esa niña entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de esa niña y la puedo observar en su cama totalmente ida.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunte asustada

-pues salió de bañarse y se cayó pero veras que tiene la mirada perdida- me dice

-¿Por qué no la llevas al hospital?- era lo más lógico

-porque me la encargaron dime que tiene-me dice enfadado. La empiezo a revisar y me doy cuenta que solo está en estado de shock.

-no te preocupes está bien solo está en shock tardara en reaccionar pero será mejor que la lleves al médico-le digo

-bien gracias retírate- me dice tajante y lo veo partir al baño oigo que llena la tina y pasa nuevamente por la hitación de ella la carga y la lleva a la tina. Puedo ver cómo le quita la bata y la mete en la bañera y puedo oír unos sollozos ligeros tal vez sea Serena que está empezando a reaccionar

POV Serena

Oí lejanas voces y luego sentí un ligero ardor en mi entrepierna al contacto con el agua y me lleno de lagrimas-¿Qué me paso?-me pregunto inconscientemente y empezó a recordar lo que mi hermano me hizo y mi llanto se hace mas fuerte no entiendo bien que me paso pero me duele mucho abajo e incontinentemente me empiezo a tallar fuertemente me siento sucia.

Veo que la puerta del baño se abre y veo en el umbral a Diamante.

-hola pequeña ¿te sientes bien?-me pregunta con un deje de dulzura impropio de él.

-yo…-exactamente no sabía que decir y el miedo no me dejaba hablar

-está bien amor-me dijo acercándose a la bañera y acariciando mi pelo mientras mi mente procesa sus últimas palabras.

-¿amor?-pregunte en voz baja inconscientemente ¿desde cuándo Diamante me dice así? ¿Cuándo si tan solo hace un rato me abofeteo y me perdí?-me preguntaba internamente

-si amor por que eres mía Serena y no creo que sea conveniente que le digas a alguien-dijo en voz baja no supe en qué momento volvió mi llanto.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un deje de molestia en mi voz

-porque no, imagina el dolor que le causaras a mama Ikuko, a Helios, a papa si dices algo ni tus amigos volverán hablar contigo ¿eso quieres?-dejo mientras yo repasaba sus palabras-piensa en Hotaru-dijo de repente-si hablas Hotaru también será señalada ¿eso quieres?-insistió

-no- dije por fin no podía hacerle eso a mi pequeña hermana-no diré nada pero…por favor…no me hagas más daño-le dije suplicante y pude ver como el embozaba una sonrisa cínica-bien mi hermosa Serena pero cuando te llame tu cooperaras ¿si amor?-dijo-si…pero…-no pude decir más porque tomo mi rostro y me paralice solo sentí que beso mis labios.

POV Helios

Abro mis ojos lentamente y me doy cuenta que estoy en una habitación.

-hijo ¿te encuentras bien?-oigo que pregunta mi padre

-si ¿Qué paso?-pregunto confundido

-no le simplemente te desmayaste-ahí fue cuando cai en cuenta de que la que estaba llamándome era Serena-hijo tu mama ya salió del quirófano si quieres ver a tu hermanita vamos a cuneros-me dijo

-si papa pero primero quiero ir a casa a ver como esta Serena-le deje preocupado

-está bien hijo-

Me levante de la cama lentamente y camine hacia la salida realmente quiero ver qué pasa con ella, por que sentí esa desesperación tan de pronto paro un taxi y me dirijo a casa es una suerte que no hay trafico pues pude llegar rápido. Entro en la casa y veo que Diamante no está quizás salió a la tienda.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Serena y la veo dormir no muy plácidamente pues tiene los ojos hinchados quizás de mucho llorar.

-Serena-la llamo suavemente

-Helios- dice en voz baja y se abalanza sobre mí para seguir llorando

-conejo ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto preocupado- ¿Diamante te hizo algo?-insisto

-yo…-siento como su cuerpo empieza a temblar-yo…no…solo estoy triste por mama-me dijo al fin pero no se porque no le creo.

-pequeña Serena ven-oigo que la llama Diamante cariñosamente y entra en la habitación-mira lo que traigo para ti…-y se quedo callado cuando me vio-¿Qué le vas ah regalar?-pregunte desconfiado y pude observar su cara asombro-ven Serena-le llamo y vi como ella trago en seco hasta que se acerco y Diamante se agacho para quedar a su altura y vi una cajita negra-esto-dijo el mientras le ponía una hermosa pulsera de oro con una media luna.

-Helios-me llamo-¿Qué paso con mama Ikuko?-me pregunto mientras clavaba su vista en Serena

-bien ya salió de la operación vengo por ustedes para que la vayan a visitar- le conteste-bien- se limito a decir-Serena ¿te parece si le compramos rosas a mama?-le pregunte con ternura ella solo asintió y se dirigió al baño no se que pasa con ella pero lo voy a descubrir.

Hola que tal?

Bueno aquí les traigo este capítulo nuevo lo se me quieren matar por lo que le hizo Diamante a Serena pero todo tiene una razón bien las veo luego y cuídense por un mundo con Seiya jejejeje

REVIEW:

TsukinoDiamante:Hola querida amiga lo se mi también me gustaba Diamante cuando lo vi por primera vez jejeje pero trato de aboptar su personalidad en la historia y se que es malvado lo que le hizo a Serena pero no te preocupes siempre hay una luz en la mas inmensa obscuridad gracias por leer y espero también actualización de tu historia cuidate.

Gracias también a mis demás lectoras

ALEXACHIBA

Marianux

Magui2601

rogue85


	4. Chapter 4

_**El cuerpo del deseo**_

_**Capítulo III "Los sentimiento de Helios"**_

**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa NaokoTakeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno SeiyaKou. **

Había pasado ya un mes después del nacimiento de la pequeña Hotaru y el incidente de Serena y Diamante pero los demás casi todo seguía igual menos para Helios que aun no creía en todo lo que Serena le decía

POV Helios

Tan poco tiempo ha pasado y la pequeña Hotaru ya ah crecido mucho, la que un me preocupa es Serena ese día en el hospital aun me da vueltas esa desesperación se que algo me oculta pero aun no sécómo hacerle para que me cuente. Volteo a ver a mí alrededor y miro mi reloj-las dos de la mañana-dije un poco cansado.

Salgo de mi habitación para ir a la cocina para algo de comer y saco un poco de fruta así que decido regresar a mi habitación cuando oigo unos pequeños sollozos-viene de la habitación de Serena-dije mientras me acercaba a su puerta.

Abro ligeramente la puerta sin hacer ruido y veo que está pegada a su ventana observando las estrellas pero hay algo que me llama la atención está llorando-ah pequeño conejo si tan solo me digieras que pasa contigo-digo susurrando triste pues desde que ella llego a la casa siempre nos hemos contado todo nunca habíamos tenido secretos.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntan susurrando y me sobre exalto

-Diamante-digo suspirando-me asustaste-

-lo siento no quise asustarte-se disculpa-un momento ¿desde cuándo Diamante se disculpa con alguien?-me pregunto mentalmente-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunta interesado

-no-respondo-solo es Serena-le digo preocupado

-¿Serena? ¿Le pasa algo?-pregunta preocupado.

-no se solo está llorando se la pasa así desde hace unos días-le digo mientras divago por mi mente Serena nunca ha sido era una niña así siempre es alegre, extrovertida, un poco torpe pero muy tierna y ahora sonríe muy poco, casi siempre esta triste y esa tristeza me duele tanto porque no sé como alegrarla.

-Serena es una niña siempre es alegre, extrovertida, un poco torpe pero muy tierna y a veces muy molesta-dijo Diamante con un tono que nunca había usado y una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado-¿crees que si la llevo a un parque de diversiones la anime?-pregunto el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-bueno…yo…supongo-no sabía que decirle

-bien mañana la llevare al parque ¿nos quieres acompañar?-me pregunto

-si está bien-le dije- yo le diré a Serena-dije y seguí mi camino hacia mi habitaciónaun pensando en mi hermano.

POV Diamante

Observo a Serena y no me gusta verla triste me pregunto que pasara por su mente pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por mi móvil y veo que es Esmeralda.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto mientras camino hacia mi habitación-hola mi vida sabia que estarías despierto-me contesto-no te volveré a preguntar ¿Qué quieres?- le dije molesto-es que… ¿me preguntaba por qué estas tan…distante conmigo?-me pregunto-sabes Esmeralda ya estoy cansado de ti, que te haya metido a mi cama no quiere decir que tengo que estar contigo-ya estaba cansado de ella-¿pero…por que me dices eso?-pregunto con voz llorosa-Porque ya no quiero nada contigo-le dije más que enfadado y le colgué.

Mañana pasare a comprarle algo bonito a mi princesita quiero que este preciosa en unas horas pero también algo a la pequeña Hotaru solo espero que otra la insoportable de Esmeralda ya no me busque pues no volveré a estar con mujer, la única que estará conmigo será ella solo con ella volveré a compartir mi cama.

POV Serena

-Un mes ha pasado desde ese día, el día que nació mi hermanita Hotaru y que mi hermano mayor me hizo daño aun lloro por las noches y tengo miedo, miedo que me haga daño otra vez. Estoy triste porque le miento a mi hermano Helios-susurre mientras sigo observando las estrellas- sé que mi hermano mayor no es malo y me quiere pero aun así le tengo miedo-le platico mi pena a la luna.

A veces siento que ya no me quedan lagrimas por derramar pero me sorprendo cuando las siento por mis mejillas quiero olvidar pero tan bien quiero saber porque mi hermano reacciono así, veo la pulsera que me regalo y siento que cargo un enorme peso, será mejor que duerma ya es tarde y aunque mañana no hay clases mama me levanta temprano.

POV Helios

Me levante temprano para hacerle el desayuno a mi hermoso conejo tal vez unos hot cakes le levanten el ánimo y si no funciona la ida al parque le ira bien. Camino a la habitación de Diamante el acostumbra levantarse un poco tarde pero al llegar a su habitación veo que no está, así que me dirijo a levantar a mi conejo.

-conejo…-le llamo en voz baja

-Helios déjame dormir-me rezonga y me divierto pues es muy perezosa

-conejo…levántate-insisto

-por favor cinco minutos más-me ruega y sonrió divertido

-está bien…pero entonces le diré a Diamante que se coma esos hot cakes que te hice especialmente a ti y los bañe con jarabe-le digo mientras cruzo mis brazos divertido

-queee…-grita de golpe-de ningún modo esos hot cakes son míos-dice mientras corre a la cocina mientras yo solo me limito a seguirla.

-oye conejo déjame unos para mí-le digo haciéndome el enfadado

-jajajaja-se ríe-no son míos-me dice divertida, ya extrañaba su sonrisa-que mala eres conejo-le contesto pero veo que pone su mirada seria-está bien para que veas que no soy mala te doy solo un poquito-me dice sonriendo

Así entre discusiones y risas mi conejo y yo desayunamos ya extrañaba verla feliz

-oye conejo-le dije-¿Por qué llorabas en la noche?-pregunte curioso

-bueno yo…-me dijo nerviosa-es que…tuve en sueño triste-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-yo…-comenzó a decirme cuando apareció…

-hola chicos que bueno que ya están levantados vamos a cambiarse para ir al parque de diversiones-dijo Diamante

-¿Qué?-pregunto Serena

-si conejo vamos a ir al parque de diversiones Diamante nos va a llevar-le dije a conejo con una sonrisa

-anda Serena ve a bañarte y te pones esto-dijo mi hermano extendiéndole una bolsa a Serena

-si hermano-dijo Serena con un sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos otra vez se ve triste

Serena se retiró a su habitación y yo camine para la mía cuando el timbre sonó y me dirigí a la puerta para saber quién era no muy grande fue mi sorpresa ver a Esmeralda la novia de mi hermano en la puerta pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que estaba llorando a juzgar de seguro mi hermano ya termino con ella.

-¿sí?-llame

-disculpa Helios ¿cierto? Estoy buscando a Diamante-me dijo entre pucheros

-ahora le llamo-le dije cortésmente y le llame a mi hermano la verdad no quiero oír que pasara entre ellos así que tan pronto sale diamante de su habitación yo me dirijo a la mía.

POV Serena

Me termino de dar mi ducha y saco lo que mi hermano me dio la verdad es muy bonito y me siento un poco alegre que vayamos al parque de diversiones pero…este miedo aun me acompaña lo bueno es que Helios nos acompaña

-Diamante no me puedes hacer esto-gritan de repente

-esa voz-me quedo pensando

-basta Esmeralda ya había hablado contigo de esto así que no me molestes mas-grito enfadado mi hermano

-esa mujer ahora la recuerdo-digo mientras me escondo detrás de la puerta para que no me vean, esa mujer tan bonita es la novia de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo esa mujer llorando-…yo te amo…no lo entiendes-termino de decir mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

-basta no mas Esmeralda-suspiro mi hermano-yo no te amo y nunca te eh amado-se puso a su altura de ella-no te hagas más daño Esmeralda-dijo él mientras la agarraba delicadamente

-¿Por qué? ¿es por ella?-pregunto de repente Esmeralda sorprendiendo a mi hermano

-¿Quién ella?-pregunto mi hermano sorprendido

-ella esa niña-respondió ella en voz baja-yo me doy cuenta como la observas…-suspiro-pero date cuenta que es una niña ella jamás te va amar como yo-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-ella…jamás será tuya-sentencio

-Acaso se refiere a mí…acaso mi hermano me quiere como algo mas-pienso dentro de mi

-te equivocas…-susurro enfadado mi hermano

-no…-dijo ella parándose-si tú no eres mío Diamante….escúchame bien si tú no eres mío no serás de nadie-sentencio ella

-no me amenaces-le contesto el-si te atreves hacerle daño a mi princesa lo lamentaras-

-tú no me conoces mi vida…y no te amenazo solo te aviso-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla-solo piénsalo mi amor-y solio se la casa dejando a mi hermano pensando.

-hermano-le llame en voz baja mientras salía de mi escondite

-princesa-me llamo y me abraza con delicadeza-perdóname mi princesa-me susurro mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-hermano-susurre debo decir que aun le tengo cierto miedo pero…-hermano vamos al parque de diversiones y que te parece si comemos hamburguesas y después un helado-le dije mientras me separaba de él y le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

-si…princesa-me contesto el

-vaya veo que mi conejo ya está negociando la comida-dijo divertido Helios

-Helios-le llame fingiendo molestia

-conejo no te enojes –me susurro mientras comenzaba hacerme cosquillas

-jajajaja….basta…Helios-trataba de quitármelo de encima cuando de repente me asalto un doloroso recuerdo cuando trataba de zafarme de Diamante –ya déjame-le grite

-¿Qué pasa conejo?-pregunto confundido mi hermano mientras mi hermano mayor solo nos observaba preocupado y mis mejillas comenzaron a llenarse de mis lagrimas-discúlpame conejo no quería asustarte-susurro el asustado

-no perdóname tu a mi hermano yo…no quería solo-dije llorando

-que conejo dime…-insistió mi hermano preocupado

-Serena ¿estás bien?-me llamo Diamante mientras se hincaba para quedar a mi altura y me envolvía en sus brazos-tranquila…-me susurro-nadie te hará daño…tranquila-me termino de decir en el oído y mi llanto empieza a cesar.

-conejo-oigo que me llama Helios en voz baja-perdóname por favor-para cuando le mire pude ver su cara de tristeza.

-espérenme por favor voy a terminar de cambiarme y vengo por ustedes para ir al parque pero antes que les parece si vamos por unas malteadas ¿sí?-nos dijo mi hermano mayor mientras me sonreía debo decir que nunca había visto a mi hermano mayor sonreír-Helios lleva por favor a Serena a que se lave la cara-

-si hermano-contesto Helios pero aun podía ver su expresión de preocupación pues desde que mi mami se caso y llegamos a esta casa siempre me lleve bien con Helios y solo eran pequeños saludos a mi hermano mayor se debe preguntar cuando cambio esto.

-ven Serena vamos a que te laves-me llamo Helios mientras me sonreía pero en el fondo se que esta triste.

POV Helios

Lleve a mi conejo a que se lavara la cara pero aun estoy preocupado por su reacción no es normal, pero….lo que más me impresiono fue la actitud de Diamante nunca había sido sobre protector con ella ¿Cuándo cambio su actitud?... pero me siento ¿triste?, ¿enojado?, ¿celoso?

Un momento celoso pero…celoso por mi conejo yo…

-Helios-mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de mi conejo

.¿qué pasa conejo?-le pregunte

-perdóname yo…no quise asustarte-me dijo mientras bajaba su mirada

-conejo-le dije mientras me hincaba y quedaba a su altura-perdóname conejo-y la abrace la verdad tengo miedo, miedo que mi hermoso conejo se aleje de mi yo….yo…

-está bien Helios-y sentí como ella me abrazaba también-no quise hacerte sentir mal yo…te quiero mucho Helios-me dijo mientras se recargaba más hacia mi tanto que pude sentir su fragancia ese olor hace que mi corazón se calme es como si su corazón estuviera conectado al mío, yo solo quiero protegerla la quiero demasiado.

-Helios-me susurro

-¿dime conejo?-le pregunte mientras sigo perdido en su fragancia.

-es que…tengo hambre-me respondió mientras solo atino a reírme es bueno saber que mi conejo no cambia tanto.

-ha que conejito tan comelón-le dije divertido mientras ella solo hacia pucheros fingiendo molestia-oye conejito-le llame

-¿Qué?-me respondió molesta

-qué bonita te vez con ese vestido-le dije serio mientras ella se vea más linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas de la pena

-gracias Helios-me contesto apenada, el vestido que mi conejo traía era de color rosa pálido con un bonito bordado en el cuello y mangas de color rosa más oscuro el vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y las mangas eran tres cuartos y había soltado lo llevaba con media coleta y unos cuantos mechos que hacían relucir mas la cara de ángel de mi conejo realmente se ve hermosa-no te lo había visto este vestido-le dije

-es el vestido que me regalo Diamante esta mañana-me contesto con ese bello rubor es su mejillas y aun así no sabía que mi hermano tuviera tan buen gusto en la ropa de mujer.

-Helios-me llamo mi conejo-tengo hambre-

-no te preocupes en un momento Diamante nos llevara por unas malteadas-le dije

-ya estoy listo vámonos-grito Diamante.

POV Serena

Salimos de mi habitación y pude observar a mi hermano mayor llevaba unos jeans color negro, con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta estilo torera de color blanco con unos tenis igualmente negros se veía como dirían mis compañeras muy atractivo.

-tranquilo Diamante vamos a ir al parque no a conquistar chicas-dijo divertido Helios

-no digas tonterías Helios mira que tu no vas nada sencillito-bromeo mi hermano mayor eh decir que cuando sonríe sus facciones de su cara se suavizan y se parece tanto Helios a él. Cuando observa bien a Helios vi que iba vestido con unos jeans negros con una playera sin mangas de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero color negro.-pero debo decir que la que realmente se ve maravillosa es Serena-dijo él con una tierna sonrisa.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-comento Helios con una sonrisa también

-vamos que tengo hambre-dijo de repente Diamante

Salimos de la casa y subimos al auto deportivo de mi hermano mayor y nos dirigimos a una cafetería por unas malteadas, solo dejamos una nota a mis papas para avisarles pues ellos salieron muy temprano a su cita con el médico pues le tocaba su chequeo a mi hermanita Hotaru.

Llegamos a la cafetería LAS LUNAS DE URANO la dueña es una de las compañeras de mi hermano mayor.

-buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirles?-nos pregunto la mesera

-hola Aome ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Helios con una sonrisa

-hola Helios-saludo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas

-chicos ella es mi compañera de clase Aome-nos dijo con una sonrisa-Aome ya has de conocer a mi hermano mayor Diamante y ella es mi pequeño conejito Serena-nos presento en lo que mi hermano mayor solo se limito hacer un gesto

-hola Aome-le salude

-hola-me contesto indiferente al parecer no le caí bien

-nos puedes traer unas malteadas una de chocolate para la princesa y una de vainilla para mi Helios no se que quieras tu-le dijo serio Diamante regreso a su mal humor y solo se limito a mirar a la chica indiferente

-si….yo también quiero una de vainilla-dijo Helios mirando el menú serio

-yo quiero una rebanada de pastel-le mire suplicante a Helios

-lo que quiera la princesa te puedes apresurar tenemos prisa-dijo mi hermano mayor

-si-se limito a contestar la chica parece que se molesto

-Hermano te puedo pedir que no seas tan malo con Aome-abordo el tema Helios

-que no te fijaste en qué modo le contesto a Serena-contesto molesto

-bueno puede que este celosa-dije sin menor importancia

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unisonó

-si puede que se molestara en el modo en que me presentaste quizás le gustas-dije divertida

-conejo no puedes hablar en serio-dijo serio Helios

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto inocentemente Diamante

-porque mi corazón solo pertenece a una solo persona-contesto molesto Helios

-así entonces dime el nombre de la persona de la que estas enamorado-insistió Diamante

-yo…es persona-pero fue interrumpido por un ruido era la chica que nos atendió que dejo caer nuestro pedido y sus ojos se humedecieron y salió corriendo

-disculpen-dijo un joven-les traigo su pedido.

Solo tardaron unos minutos en traer nuestro pedido, mientras Helios se perdió en sus pensamientos me pregunto quién es esa persona a la que le pertenece su corazón y tal vez tengo un poco de miedo por perder a mi hermano pero…

-entonces ¿nos dirás a quien pertenece su corazón?-le pregunto Diamante otra vez

-yo…-pude ver un rubor en sus mejillas y solo me miraba disimuladamente

-déjalo quizá el aun no sabe bien quien es-le dije a Diamante que tan solo me miro sorprendido al igual que Helios

-conejo-susurro Helios, así terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones en el cual desde un principio nos empezamos a divertir incluso mi hermano mayor y debo de admitir que muchas mujeres se les quedaban viendo a mis hermanos incluso en el tocador hablaban dos jóvenes de ellos se referían a los peli plateados guapos. Después de un buen rato nos fuimos a comer unas hamburguesas y después de reposar un rato Helios y Diamante ganaron unos peluches que me dieron ya terminando casi el día nos subimos mi hermano mayor y yo a la rueda de la fortuna

-princesa-me llamo mi hermano

-por favor no hagas más daño de nuevo por favor-le dije

-princesa…-me llamo él y se acerco y tomo mi mano-jamás, jamás te volveré hacer daño y te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te hago daño porque…por que…-me decía hasta que tomo mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos-…porque yo te quiero princesa te quiero bien-me termino de decir mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y por primera vez me sentí segura de el tal vez…tal vez lo que paso era necesario para él y quizá para mí pero aun…aun quiero saber que lo motivo.

POV Helios

Mi conejo y Diamante subieron a la rueda de la fortuna mientras yo cuidaba los peluches aun pienso en lo que paso en la cafetería mi corazón solo pertenece a una persona pero….en ese momento volteo y veo en la cabina en la que van Serena y Diamante y puedo ver como él la envuelve en sus brazos y no puedo evitar sentir que la sangre me hierve.

Al final….al final mi corazón solo pertenece a mi conejo solo su corazón y su presencia alumbran lo que fue mi vida yo siempre estudie en el extranjero nunca estuve con mis papas y mi hermano yo siempre estuve solo hasta ese día.

Un día antes mi padre me mando a llamar porque se casaba de nuevo una mujer muy bella a mi parecer cuando conocí a mama Ikuko pero yo me sentía triste, solo hasta que la vi por primera vez.

Yo estaba sentado en el jardín y recordando lo que era mi vida hasta ese momento ella se acerco y me abrazo. Le pregunte que quien era y me dijo su nombre Serena se llama esa hermosa niña me dijo que no estuviera triste y me dio un peluche que traía en sus manos me dijo que era para que recordara que no estaba solo, desde ese momento quede prendado de su calor, de su luz pero sobre todo de su corazón….quizá algún día…en otro momento será para mi….quiero pensar que tal vez solo tal vez ella pueda enamorarse de mí.

Hora de los review y quiero darle las gracias a todas la lectoras que han pasado por este fic ¡por un mundo con mas hombres como Seiya Kou!

REVIEW:

TsukinoDiamante: Hola querida lectora gracias por pasar a leer mi fic y estoy encantada con el tuyo digamos que Diamante no es tan malo pero desmenuzare bien el pasado de este personaje.

Magui2601: amiga como estas? Claro que no me olvido de Zafiro pronto entrara en la historia ambos tuvieron un trágico final muchas a pues que casi todas me quieren matar por este personaje pero recuerden que en un principio Diamante no era tan malo incluso se sacrifico protegiendo a Serena y murió pronto conocerán más de su pasado. Gracias por pasar a leer y estoy súper emocionada con tu fic ya hubo beso entre mi amado seiya y serena espero tu actualización.

rogue85: hay amiga pues si Diamante si quiere a Serena pero como le menciono a Magui2601 en el próximo capítulo desmenuzare mas el pasado de este personaje y con lo de Helios pues ya nos dimos cuenta que el también está enamorado de ella pronto verán cómo se desenvuelve con tu pregunta sobre Kenji el se separo de Ikuko cuando Serena era una niña muy pequeña. Gracias por pasar a leer cuídate besos.

Marianux: gracias por pasar a leer este humilde fic jejeje espero no decepcionarte.

DayanKouUchiha: hola amiga pues si es un tema un poco fuerte pero son cosas que pasan en la vida real y gracias por interesarte en el fic espero no decepcionarte y con tu pregunta sobre si es un Sere/Seiya que te dire? Mmm….muajajaja quizá….quizá bueno tal vez veremos a todos los personajes de Sailor Moon jejeje gracias por tu apoyo besos.

Astalina: si pobre de Serena soy tan mala muajajaja pero la vida que le espera no será tan fácil tendrá muchas pruebas por la que pasar para poder conocer el verdadero amor recuerda que la vida no es fácil y hay personas como nosotras jejeje no se tu pero tenemos que sufrir para valorar los buenos momentos que vivimos gracias por leer.

Demencia: me hiciste esperar mucho tu actualización que mala NTC gracias amiga por pasar a leer realmente espero que te guste la historia gracias.

selenekou chiba: hola querida lectora sobre tu duda quizá…quizá jejeje tendrás que esperar que mala soy muajajaja tal vez si sea un Sere/Seiya ya veremos cuidate chica

serenalucy: que bueno que te parezca interesante la historia espero no decepcionarte cuidate chica.

Serekino Kaoru: hola amiga espero no me quieras matar a mi también jejeje tranquila todo a su tiempo es verdad que Diamante no es todo un amor pero hay que darle una oportunidad si Serena se la da ¿Por qué nosotras no? Jejeje espero no decepcionarte y gracias por pasar a leer cuidate besos.

bueno chicas gracias por su apoyo y disculpen que no haya actualizado prometo recompensarlas besos cuídense "POR UN MUNDO COM MAS HOMBRES COMO SEIYA KOU


	5. Chapter 5

_**EL CUERPO DEL DESEO**_

_**CAPITULO IV "LA CONFRONTACION"**_

**HOLA CHICAS HOY AGRARE UNA CANCION EN ESPECIAL PARA MI MUY BELLA SE LLAMA "****Ashitakuru hi"** **por HanazawaKana si la pueden oir en la parte donde Serena canta sería maravilloso **

**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa NaokoTakeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno SeiyaKou. **

Había pasado ya más de un año desde que Esmeralda desapareció, un año más de vida para la pequeña Hotaru y unos meses en los que Serena entro en una escuela de artes marciales junto con Helios, su maestro el guapo y reconocido maestro de Ninjutsu Inuzuka Zafiro un joven de veinte años de tez blanca, alto de cabello negro y unos enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro que guardan un secreto que si es revelado podría cambiar muchas cosas en la familia Black Tsukino.

**POV SERENA **

Por fin regresábamos del entrenamiento tan cansado que nos da el maestro Zafiro y la verdad tan solo quiero dormir pero primero un merecido baño así que me dirijo a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas y quitarme el uniforme.

-Serena-oí que me llamaba mi mami

-¿Qué pasa mami?-le pregunte mientras salía de mi habitación

-ven a cenar hija-me dijo mi mami con una tierna sonrisa

-mami…primero quiero darme un buen baño-le dije entre pucheros

-bien ahora te preparo el baño….pero por favor ven a darle un vistazo a Hotaru no quiero dejarla sola-

-si mami-le conteste así que camine para la habitación de Hotaru donde debe de estar. Entro y efectivamente ahí esta acostada en su cuna me acerco y me sonreí. La cargo en mis brazos y la verdad ya esta pesadita

-hola Hotaru-le llamo mientras ella solo se reí- hay pero que nena tan sonriente- le digo

-conejo-oigo que me llaman

-¿Qué pasa Helios?-le pregunte

-pensé que ya te estabas bañando-me dijo

-si mama me está preparando la ducha solo que venía a ver a Hotaru-le dije

-Serena ya puedes venir-me grito mi mami

-Helios… ¿podrías cuidar a Hotaru mientras me doy un baño?-le pregunte

-claro pero no tardes la cena no tarda en estar-me contesto mientras tomaba a mi hermanita en sus brazos y yo me dirigía al baño. Entre y empecé a quitarme el uniforme hasta que note una mancha oscura en mis bragas-hay no-dije y me dispuse a darme una ducha mientras recordaba…

**Flashback **

-mamá….-grite asustada desde el baño.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-pregunto mi mami asustada entrando en el baño

-mira….-le dije asustada mientras le enseñaba mis bragas con un poco de sangre

-¡Serena!... oh mi niña ya se convirtió en señorita tan chica-exclamo mi mami conmovida-escúchame hija date una ducha y yo iré por tu ropa ¿sí? No te asustes-dijo ella mientras salía del baño, así que le hice caso mi me duche sinceramente aun tenía miedo para cuando Salí encontré mi ropa en el cesto pero mis bragas tienen algo extraño así que decido ponérmelo. Saliendo del baño mi mami ya me esperaba- ven hija- me llamo mientras me llevaba a la cocina y me servía una taza de té y me acercaba galletas- escúchame hija que lo que te diré es importante-me dijo en tono serio

-si mami-fue lo único que me atreví a decir

-la causa de tu sangrado es porque te llego la regla- me dijo

-¿regla?...no entiendo mami-

-es algo que le pasa a todas las mujeres dentro de poco empezaran más cambios en tu cuerpo te crecerán los senos, te saldrá un poco de vello, se ensancharan los caderas…-me dijo mi mami tiernamente- no te preocupes hija a mi me paso a Molly y a Ami le pasaran también justo como a ti-

-pero mami….tengo miedo-le dije

-no pasa nada cuando te pase eso tendrás que usar una toalla especial para eso, tu cuerpo está empezando a madurar…aunque eres mu chica todavía para eso pero cada mujer es distinta…ahora escúchame bien hija por que con estos cambios los niños y algunos hombres lo notaran y si tratan de tocarte o te tocan de una manera indebida me debes decir… no dejes que eso pase y si pasa debes decírmelo inmediatamente ya sea a tus hermanos o a mí.

¿Por qué mami?- le pregunte con mis borrosos recuerdos esa noche con mi hermano

-porque no está bien Serena hay personas que solo quieren abusar de tiernas niñas como tu asique si alguien te toca de manera incorrecta prométeme que me dirás o le dirás a tus hermanos-me dijo mi a mi firmemente

-está bien-conteste

**FIN FLASHBLACK **

No sé qué hacer mi mami me hizo prometer eso pero confió en la palabra de mi hermano de que no volverá a hacerme daño solo espero que cumpla con su promesa.

**POV Helios **

Camine al comedor para cenar la verdad estoy muy agotado y solo quiero dormir gracias a kami-sama de que mañana es Sábado y puedo levantarme tarde.

-Helios puedo pedirte un favor-oí que me decía mama Ikuko

-¿sí?-pregunte

-quería ver si pueden cuidar a Hotaru mañana tengo consulta con el médico y papa me acompañara pero será algo tardado y no quiero llevar a Hotaru ¿puedes?-me pregunto

-claro mama te ayudo-dije algo preocupado cuidar de mi conejo es una cosa pero de una bebe rogare a todos los dioses que no sea complicado.

-gracias Helios-dijo mama

Así después de un tiempo nos acompañó Serena en la mesa y después llego mi hermano Diamante y cenamos todos juntos para ir a descansar la verdad Serena se quedó dormida en el sofá y Diamante la llevo en sus brazos a su cama debo de comentar que después de la ida al parque de diversiones hace más de un año mi hermano y me atrevo a decir que mi conejo también ha cambiado ya no la veo triste y aunque me pongo celoso su cercanía con Diamante ha hecho que mi hermano se deshaga de su mal humor.

POV Diamante

Me levante temprano más de lo normal porque oí movimientos en la casa, Salí de mi habitación y pude ver cuando mis papas salían de la casa dejando a Helios en la sala con la pequeña Hotaru en sus brazos

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-le llame

-Diamante-dijo sorprendido- nada solo que mama Ikuko tenía cita con el doctor y nos dejaron a la pequeña.

-ya veo…bueno me bañare y saldré de casa-dije divertido al ver la cara de espanto de el

-no….no me puedes dejar con ella y con conejo me mataran entre las dos-dijo afligido

-bien pero no esperes que te ayude a cambiar pañales-le dije divertido- hare el desayuno levanta a la perezosa de mi princesa si por ella fuera dormía toda la mañana-le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina y desde ahí escuche como Helios la llamaba.

Parte de la mañana paso sin ningún problema hasta que….

-buaaaaa….-la pequeña Hotaru rompió en llanto

-Helios ya le diste de comer-le dije mientras me tapaba los oídos

-si hermano ya-me dijo mientras traía a Hotaru en sus brazo- ya hermanita no llores-le decía arrullándola

-tal vez tenga el pañal sucio-comento Serena y me tuve que controlar para no reír en carcajadas al ver el rostro pálido de Helios

-pero…-balbució

-ni modo te toca ver-le dije divertido

-yo….-dijo perdiendo mas el color de su rostro

-si- dijo Serena divertida

-está bien-comento resignado

y se llevo a la pequeña Hotaru a su habitación para revisar su pañal pera al juzgar de que el salió sonriendo y la pequeña llorando deducimos que no era ese el problema.

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunto afligido Helios pues ni con el biberón y juguetes la más pequeña de la familia dejaba de llorar.

-tal vez tenga sueño-comento Serena

-pero ya la arrulle y no deba de llorar-le dije ya un poco cansado pues el llanto de Hotaru ya me tenia harto

-es porque mama siempre le canta una canción antes de dormir-dijo ella

-¿qué?-preguntamos al unisonó Helios y yo

-si-insistió ella

-pero yo no soy bueno cantando- dijo Helios mirándome

-yo tampoco-dije de inmediato

-yo...-empezo a decir Serena-se una canción me levanto todos los días con esa letra en mi mente-

-adelante conejo-le insistió Helios

-si-dijo mi princesa con ese bello rubor en sus mejillas camino hasta donde estaba Hotaru y empezo una suave tonada con su voz.

Aru ni suku ni hana/ las flores que abren sus capullos en primavera

Natsuhirogaru sora yo/reciben los rayos del sol del verano

Kokoro no naka ni/dentro de mi corazón

Kisamaretekirameku/ su brillo continua resplandeciente

Asi ni furu ame/aun en los días que cierro mi ventana

Madowotozasu hi niño/para evitar que entre la lluvia matutina

Muneni afureru/palpitando en mi corazón

Hikariwakumo no ue/la luz se abre paso atraves de las nubes

Debo de decir que la voz de Serena me dejo sin aliento se oía tan suave y hermosa que me hizo perderme en ella note como Hotaru dejo de llorar para prestarle mas atención a mi princesa

WatashiwomichibikuTooitooiyobikoeyo/una voz me guía desde muy lejos, muy lejos

Hohoemuyouniutauyouni/como si sonriera, como si cantara

Hibokukaze no oto/ el resonante sonido del viento

Por un momento me perdí en su voz y hasta entonces note mi remordimiento indirectamente yo le hice mucho daño a Serena y creo que no me lo perdonare jamás

Yorokobikanashimi/ alegría y tristeza

Subeteninaitearuiteru/abrazo a ambas y sigo adelante

Watashi no te tokimi no te wo/tu mano y la mia

Tsuyokutsunagu mono/unidas fuertemente estarán.

Para cuando termino su canción Hotaru ya estaba dormida y por la expresión de Helios esta tan embobado en la imagen de mi princesa tan bella recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su piel tan blanca y haciendo resplandecer mas su cabello dorado.

Y fue ahí cuando lo percibí mi princesa era un enorme tesoro uno que yo mismo hurte y que jamás me alcanzara la vida para pedirle perdón yo mismo la arrastre hacia un tunel oscuro mi propio túnel oscuro en la búsqueda de poder sostener un día su mano y fue entonces donde senti asco por mí mismo.

-que maravillosa canción conejo-dijo impresionado Helios

-gracias- dijo mi princesa con su bello rubor

Y me encamine a mi habitación con ese maldito pensamiento de querer tener a Serena en mis brazos otra vez. después de un tiempo oí que salían Helios y Serena tal vez para su clase de artes marciales

En que estoy pensando que estúpido- me dije- como es posible que pensara en volver a tener a Serena a la fuerza-me reprimí mientras daba puñetazos en la pared-le prometí-mis palabras ya no quieren salir de mi garganta y mis lagrimas inundan mis mejillas-soy…un estúpido… le prometí no hacerle daño…-ya no puedo mas este culpa me invade y trato de brindarme consuelo abrazándome a mí mismo-no te volveré hacer daño Serena –dije decidió mientras me levanto y me dirijo a dejarle una carta de despedida. Solo espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar mi princesa mi amor por ti me cegó y te hice mucho daño pero no más.

Me levanto y dejo la carta en la cama de ella ya no tarda de regresar de su clase. Salgo de la casa y me dirijo al rio tal vez para no volver.

**POV SERENA**

Llegamos por fin a la casa después de esa agotadora clase y me dirijo a mi cuarto para ir a tomar una ducha la verdad todavía tengo pena de ver a mi hermano Diamante pues despues de que le cante a Hotaru no lo vi pero mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con un objeto que hay en la cama.

-una carta-digo extrañada pero veo la letra de Diamante y me apresuro a leerla

Serena:

He estado buscando tu mano por mucho tiempo, una mano la cual poder sostener.

Nosotros los humanos somos débiles por qué no podemos hacer las cosas por nosotros mismos he estado siempre solo desde que era un niño.

Comía con mi familia solo unas pocas veces al año mi madre y mi padre nunca se encontraban en casa y Helios estudiaba en un colegio en el extranjero. Estaba sobreexcitado en las raras ocasiones en que mi madre llamaba a casa.

Nunca tuve nada en contra de ellos, sin embargo ellos tienes sus propias vidas que vivir.

Es por eso que, para protegerme, elegí mi propio camino. Sé que suena ingenuo pero antes de saberlo, ni mis padres ni la sociedad me necesitaban más.

Y no sabía por qué seguía viviendo, sencillamente deje de preocuparme por todo, es por eso que pensé en terminar con mi vida. Pero ese día te conocí me metí mas allá de la orilla del rio y tú me alcanzaste y me sonreíste, me tomaste por sorpresa cuando te hundiste y te sostuve en mis brazos, todo cambio en ese momento en adelante tanto yo mismo como la forma de ver el mundo. Entonces, tú tomaste mi mano y te quedaste conmigo tratando de protegerme.

He estado buscando mucho una mano que en cual aferrarme, tu mano.

Pero ese día que llego mi padre junto con mama Ikuko y contigo cambie te ame pero también te odie porque sé que jamás podre estar contigo.

Hay una enorme pared frente a mí ahora mismo, una pared que no puedo atravesar yo mismo, he cambiado desde que te conocí ese día en la orilla del rio, realmente eh cambiado, sin embargo, mí alrededor no me permite cambiar.

Mi pasado no me permite cambiar. Al final, tengo que regresar a ese rio porque odio mi propia debilidad, porque me odio por lo que te hice, no puedo cambiar solo, no puedo escapar de mi propia oscuridad, me tengo lastima y a la única persona que engaño es a mí mismoy ahora destruiré todos los lazos con mis propias manos

No trato de justificarme pero si algún día puedes perdonarme mi princesa liberarías la oscuridad de mi corazón, ahora me dirijo a esa orilla tal vez para ya no volver.

Diamante.

No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar, así que Salí sigilosamente de mi cuarto y corro a toda prisa en dirección del rio debo detener a mi hermano, no puedo permitir que cometa una locura ahora recuerdo ese día, ese día en que lo vi por primera vez se veía tan triste que tuve miedo cuando camino hacia a dentro del rio.

Me tiemblan mis piernas y mi miedo aumenta me siento cansada pero falta poco para llegar a ese lugar ya las calles están vacías debo de darme prisa. Hasta que por fin lo veo empieza a caminar hacia adentro del rio.

**POV DIAMANTE **

Me adentro mas allá de la orilla del rio, en estos momentos Serena ya debe de estar leyendo mi despedida solo espero que algún día me perdone –odio mi propia debilidad- dije mientras mis mejillas de inundaban de mis lagrimas, me siento como un pequeño niño asustadizo-sin embargo ya no queda nada mas en mi corazón-trato de tomar fuerza si esta noche eh de morir no lo quiero hacer llorando y cuando proponía ir mas adentro…

-no por favor-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí mientras que me abrazaba por detrás

-Serena…-dije susurrando y mi llanto me golpeo mas fuerte-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte débilmente, pero sentí como su cuerpo tiembla mi princesa llora ¿pero?... ¿acaso llora por mi?- suéltame Serena al fin y al cabo no queda nadie en mi corazón-insistí

-no te equivocas- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza-aun hay una persona…yo estoy aquí-dijo llorando con más fuerza mientras yo siento que mis piernas pierden su fuerza

-¿Por qué haces esto?... deberías odiarme Serena- dije con hilo de voz mientras sentí como soltaba lentamente

-yo no te odio Diamante-me dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de mí y observe como me miraba tiernamente- no te odio…. A pesar de todo yo te quiero-me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y me abrazo…. Es verdad su corazón y solo su corazón, está conectado la mío… aun hay una persona…. Serena esta aquí conmigo…pero…

-no puedo Serena-dije con remordimiento- en busca de una mano que sostener te lastime-dije entre lagrimas

-yo siempre sostendré tu mano firmemente-me dijo.

**POV Serena**

Pude ver como mi hermano se proponía adentrarse más adentro-no por favor-le dije mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Serena-oí que me llamo llorando-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto débilmente y empecé a llorar-suéltame Serena al fin y al cabo no queda nadie en mi corazón-insistió

-no te equivocas-le dije mientras lo abrazo con más fuerza-aun hay una persona…yo estoy aquí- le dije llorando con más fuerza y siento como su cuerpo se afloja

-¿Por qué haces esto?...deberías odiarme Serena- dijo Diamante débilmente mientras yo lo soltaba lentamente y me ponía enfrente de el

-yo no te odio Diamante- le dije mientras lo observaba tiernamente a pesar de lo que paso no soy capaz de odiar a mi hermano-no te odio…a pesar de todo yo te quiero- le dije entras me acervaba a lentamente y lo envolví en mis brazos.

-no puedo Serena-insistió- en busca de una mano que sostener te lastime-me dijo entre lagrimas

-yo siempre sostendré tu mano firmemente-le dije decidida

-¿Qué?-me pregunto sorprendido

-si tal vez no de la manera que tu quisieras pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-en cierta parte aun tenía miedo de mi hermano

-Serena…-susurro débilmente

-tengamos un nuevo comienzo…borremos de nuestra memoria esa noche y hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso-

-pero…-trato de replicar él.

-seamos solo tú y yo….hermano-insistí

-tengamos un nuevo comienzo princesa- me dijo mientras el correspondía a mi abrazo al final su corazón y el mío están conectados de una forma destina a la de mi hermano Helios pero conectados al fin y al cabo ya no quiero sentir miedo….yo también quiero vencer mi propia debilidad…quiero dejar de sentir pena de mi misma.

HORA DE LOS REVIEW

Hola chicas espero que estén bien aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulojejejeje la canción que le canta Serena a Hotaru se llama Ashitakuru hi por HanazawaKanadel anime KOBATO

Magui2601:gracias amiga pues aquí actualizando gracias por leer quiero que vean que Diamante no es un moustro tiene traumas si pero enloquecido nunca.

Lili:se que es tema fuerte si pero no te pongas triste en esta historia definitivamente estara Seiya besos amiga

Trinidad: gracias amiga por leer me alegra saber que te guste la historia y pues lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente capitulo cuídate besos.

Demencia: que malas eres a mi que me encanto varios fics y tú que no actualizas que lastima me alegra saber que hago este tipo de temas mas digerible me alagas gracias por leer besos.

Genddrene: jajajaja te parece que Sere se quede con los más guapos bueno dime cual quieres y te lo regalo gracias amiga por estar al pendiente de esta humilde historia espero te siga gustando aunque original mente tenía la idea de un Sere/Seiya puede que sea Sere/Haruka o Sere/Darien muajajajaj aun no lo se veré como evoluciona esta historia aunque yo amo a Seiya te dire gracias amiga por leerme besos.

Zasury923: hola amiga me parece increíble que te interese la historia espero no decepcionarte tratare de actualizar más seguido

bonny83: yo no sé qué decir acaso provoque tantos sentimientos en ti jejejeje me alaga sabes soy primeriza y aunque el tema es fuerte me agrada saber que estarás al pendiente de la historia cuídate y espero que te guste este capítulo besos

gracias tambien a mis demas lectoras sin ustedes no tendria inspiracion para seguir escribiendo POR UN MUNDO CON MAS JOVENES COMO SEIYA KOU!


	6. Chapter 6

_**El cuerpo del deseo**_

_**Capitulo V "¿Quién eres? **_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

**POV Diamante**

**Flashback **

Me adentro mas allá de la orilla del rio, en estos momentos Serena ya debe de estar leyendo mi despedida solo espero que algún día me perdone –odio mi propia debilidad- dije mientras mis mejillas de inundaban de mis lagrimas, me siento como un pequeño niño asustadizo-sin embargo ya no queda nada mas en mi corazón-trato de tomar fuerza si esta noche eh de morir no lo quiero hacer llorando y cuando proponía ir mas adentro…

-no por favor-dijo una voz muy conocida para mí mientras que me abrazaba por detrás

-Serena…-dije susurrando y mi llanto me golpeo mas fuerte-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte débilmente, pero sentí como su cuerpo tiembla mi princesa llora ¿pero?... ¿acaso llora por mi?- suéltame Serena al fin y al cabo no queda nadie en mi corazón-insistí

-no te equivocas- me dijo mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza-aun hay una persona…yo estoy aquí-dijo llorando con más fuerza mientras yo siento que mis piernas pierden su fuerza

-¿Por qué haces esto?... deberías odiarme Serena- dije con hilo de voz mientras sentí como soltaba lentamente

-yo no te odio Diamante-me dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de mí y observe como me miraba tiernamente- no te odio…. A pesar de todo yo te quiero-me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y me abrazo…. Es verdad su corazón y solo su corazón, está conectado la mío… aun hay una persona…. Serena esta aquí conmigo…pero…

-no puedo Serena-dije con remordimiento- en busca de una mano que sostener te lastime-dije entre lagrimas

-yo siempre sostendré tu mano firmemente-me dijo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sorprendido

-si tal vez no de la manera que tu quisieras pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ti-me dijo ella mientras siento como mi corazón se estruja de tristeza yo quería a mi princesa de otra forma conmigo

-Serena…-susurro débilmente pues aun sé que soy egoísta pero no mas solo quiero estar a su lado

-tengamos un nuevo comienzo…borremos de nuestra memoria esa noche y hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso-me decía mientras yo aun me pierdo en el perfume de su piel

-pero…-trate de replicar

-seamos solo tú y yo….hermano-insistió y me di cuenta que aun en la peor situación ella estaría ahí para mi

-tengamos un nuevo comienzo princesa-le dije mientras yo correspondía a su abrazo y siento como ella se estremece no la defraudare ya no.

**FIN Flashback **

Aun sigo pensando en esa noche mi princesa de alguna manera me salvo de nuevo pero aun veo ese muro que me detiene y no me deja avanzar, sé que me comporte como un idiota en lugar de afrontar mis problemas quise escapar de ellos pero no más, la que ah mostrado muchos cambios es mi princesa sonríe mas pero esa felicidad no alcanza a llegar a sus ojos, se corto ligeramente su cabello solo tres dedos más arriba aun sigue llevando su peinado de dos chonguitos parecidos a los odongos aunque cuando salimos suelta su cabello haciéndola ver más atractiva a su corta edad- tres meses-me digo en voz alta tres meses han pasado desde esa noche.

Helios y Serena siguen es sus clases de Ninjutsu aun no conozco a su maestro Inuzuka Zafiro su apellido se me hace familiar creo mal no recuerdo mis abuelos por parte de mi madre se apellidan Inuzuka pero no creo que tenga nada en común, por lo que Helios me ha platicado es una persona muy seria y ha mostrado un cierto interés por mi princesa, me dice que la obliga a sacar esa fuerza que no conocíamos de ella.

Por otra parte la pequeña Hotaru ya camina y esta fascinada con Serena pues necesita que le cante para poder dormir, esa es otra de las habilidades de mi princesa mama Ikuko la metió a clases de música y ha demostrado un talento natural para tocar el piano y violín a demás de poseer una voz hermosa, cada vez mas empieza a ser más notorios el cambio en su cuerpo a su tan corta edad.

Pero ciertamente la que me preocupa es Esmeralda hace más de un año del cual no sabemos nada se salió de la universidad y se cambio de domicilio aun tengo muy presente su amenaza hacia mi princesa y es lo que más me preocupa, tengo miedo por lo que le puedan hacer a ella.

Volteo a mi mesa de noche y observo el reloj- las dos a.m-digo suspirando ya es la segunda semana en la cual no puedo dormir en la noche, me levanto para ir a la cocina tal vez con un poco de té y galletas que hizo mama Ikuko me pueda ayudar a dormir.

**POV Serena**

-esperaaa- despierto gritando y de cierta manera sudando es la tercera semana en la cual me levanto con este dolor en mi pecho, ese sueño otra vez.

**FLASHBACK SUEÑO **

-acompáñame- me dice ese hombre en mis sueños su voz hace que mi corazón se dé un vuelco al oírla- vamos no te quedes atrás- me dice mientras me hace señas con las manos

-por favor espera- le digo mientras brinco los medianos muros que hay para llegar al lago-no seas malo- le grito pero siento que mi cuerpo va en caída por no poderme apoyar bien

-cielos Momoko-chan-debes de tener más cuidado-me dice mientras me sostiene en sus brazos y me embriago en el calor de su cuerpo- vamos falta poco-dice mientras me toma la mano y brincamos juntos los últimos tres muros que faltan para llegar al lago

-es…-ahogo un suspiro-hermoso- le digo mientras observo el hermoso atardecer mientras el sol se empieza a ocultar pareciendo que se pierde dentro del agua del lago-

-lo sé Momoko-chan por ese te traje sabia que te iba a gustar- me dice con esa sonrisa tan suya en el cual se ve tan galante- Momoko yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto notando su suave rubor en el rostro.

-yo…Mo…Momoko-contesta tartamudeando- permíteme ser yo quien pueda observar tu rostro a luz del amanecer, ser esa persona que te cobije de la suave brisa de la noche, déjame ser esa persona que te ame, quiero robarme todos y cada uno de tus suspiros…-me dice mientras yo me quedo muda y lo único que atino es mirarlo con ternura-quiero amarte hasta la eternidad…Momoko-dice suspirando mientras yo no sé qué decir y puedo ver ese reflejo en sus ojos ese sentimiento de decepción-yo….-

No entiendo en qué momento mi cuerpo se mueve hacia al para darle el mas intimo beso ciento temblar su cuerpo y solo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para corresponderme mientras me envuelve en sus brazos- yo también quiero amarte hasta la eternidad- le digo mientras observo esos maravillosos ojos azul zafiro del cual me enamore

-Momoko- me susurra en mis labios y me vuelve a besar teniendo al lago, la luna y las estrellas como nuestros testigos de amor eterno.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Otra vez esa voz aun puedo sentir su calor en mis labios, pero por más que intento recordar su rostro no puedo solo sus ojos- tal vez ya me volví loca-susurro para mi, mientras me levanto de mi cama para ir al balcón que hay en mi habitación-es una hermosa noche- y lo era se podía ver con claridad el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y dejando ver el espectacular resplandor de la luna llena- simplemente perfecta-dije suspirando dejándome envolver por el suave soplo del viento y entonces su voz se dejo oír, aquel que en mis sueños me besa me está llamando lo puedo oír en el eco del viento y ahí en el balcón me deje envolver por su voz hasta sentir que me dormía.

**POV Helios **

Me desperté como era costumbre casi a la misma hora- otra vez-digo suspirando es la cuarta vez esta semana que me levanto a esta hora.

-demonios…-escuche que exclamaban

-esa es la voz de Diamante-dije perezoso en levantarme de la cama eh ir a investigar, así que abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a mi hermano limpiando el suelo- veo que no soy el único que no puedo dormir- le dije en forma de saludo

-Helios-me llamo mientras se levantaba del suelo

-deja te ayudo-me acerque y constate que solo era agua

-quería hacerme un te pero se me resbalo la tetera y pues ya vez este desastre-me comento frustrado-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- me pregunto

-no puedo dormir- le conteste- ya van varias noches en las que me levanto a esta hora- le explique

-pues ya somos dos-me dijo algo burlón cuando oímos la voz de mi conejo- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto alarmado

-nada supongo que es mi conejo casi siempre se levanta a esta hora creo que tiene una pesadilla no se….-le comente-¿quieres te?- le ofrecí

-si….gracias-me contesto mientras sostenía su taza- tal vez deberíamos ir a verla-dijo mientras observaba hacia la dirección del cuarto de Serena

-tal vez-le conteste- vamos a levarle te de seguro ya no podrá dormir- le dije mientras le servía en una taza a mi conejo y le llevaba galletas.

-vamos- me dijo diamante

Subimos las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de mi conejo y abrimos suavemente su puerta cuando oímos la hermosa voz de mi conejo.

_**Aki wa mitsubeni fuyuko tsueni hizomu/ El otoña va por la costa, el invierno se esconde en las puntas de las ramas**_

_**Sekai no okuno kagirinai yasashisa/ hay una dulzura interminable en el fondo del mundo**_

Cantaba desde su balcón bañando dulcemente por el resplandor de la luna simplemente hermosa, tanto que hasta te hipnotizaba o eso era lo que le pasaba a hermano

_**Yoru ga kurutabi inori wo sasage you/cada vez que la noche cae, vamos a ofrecer una oración**_

_**Ashita kuruhi wo shizukani mukae you/Así podemos recibir un nuevo amanecer en paz**_

Un cálido viento envolvió la habitación moviendo delicadamente la larga cabellera mientras la luz de la luna hacia verlo de color oro como toda una diosa

_**Watashiwomichibiku Tooi tooi yori koe yo/una voz me guía desde muy lejos, muy lejos**_

_**Hohoe mu youni utau youni/como si sonriera, como si cantara **_

_**Hiboku kaze no oto/ el resonante sonido del viento **_

Extendió sus brazos como si mostrara dos caminos y se abrazo a si misma

_**Yorokobi kanashimi/ alegría y tristeza**_

_**Subete kinai te aru niteru/abrazo a ambas y continuare mi camino **_

Extendió su delicada mano hacia el resplandor de la luna

_**Watashi no teto kimi no tewo suyoku shiraru hodo/mi mano está fuertemente unida a la tuya **_

Y después se la llevo al corazón mientras se perdía su voz en el viento y se empezó a desvanecer el primero en reaccionar fue mi hermano que corrió para sostenerla antes que cayera al piso.

-no me olvides-susurro débilmente antes de perderse en un profundo sueño Diamante y yo solo nos observamos confundidos, hasta que el la cargo en sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en su cama

-conejo- le susurre suavemente sin ningún éxito

-se desmayo no te preocupes- me dijo en voz baja mi hermano-salgamos de aquí y déjala descansar-me dijo mientras se acercaba a cerrar las puertas del balcón-hablemos afuera-me ordeno

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

**-**no puede ser que se te cayera la linterna-exclamo furioso un hombre a otro

-lo siento-se disculpo el otro joven- pero no pienso regresar por donde esos animales nos perseguían-

-serás tonto-le reprendió el mismo joven

-cállense los dos, atraerán la atención de los demás animales-les reprendió el más alto de ellos

-es que queríamos explorar- dijo una joven

-sí pero en su loca aventura hicieron que saliéramos a buscarlos y miren por su culpa nos perdimos todos-les dijo enojado el joven más alto

-hay no ahí vienen corran-dijo la joven

-no suelten sus manos no se ve nada y solo tenemos una linterna corran y no se suelten-les dijo el joven

Así todos corrieron sin soltarse de las manos hasta que el que iba al último se tropezó y no encontró a nadie solo podía oír las respiraciones de los animales

-por kami-zama-dijo asustado –kami-zama ayúdame-exclamo mientras observaba el resplandor de la luna y un cálido viento lo envolvió

-no me olvides-escucho un susurro en su oído derecho y su corazón le dio un vuelco así que siguió su intuición y corrió hacia la derecha con todas sus fuerzas rogándole a todos los dioses que esa voz lo llevara a un sitio seguro hasta que vio una ligera luz

-por kami-zama porque te quedaste atrás- le reprendió el joven de la linterna

-lo siento me caí y una voz me trajo hacia aquí-explico mientras tomaba aire

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el joven- es imposible te llevábamos cinco minutos corriendo hasta que Ceres dijo que te perdiste-dijo sorprendido

-pero no importa encontramos un refugio ahí esperaremos hasta que amanezca y sea seguro tratar de regresar con los demás- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y corrían juntos pero un sus pensamientos del otro joven solo le daba gracias a los dioses por haber encontrado el camino correcto.

**POV Serena **

**-**Serena-oí una voz lejana que me llamaba-Serena es tarde si no te levantas llegaras tarde al colegio-y fue cuando caí en cuenta en que realmente ya era tarde

-ya voy mami- le grite saliendo de la cama y tropezando con las cobijas-gracias a kami-zama que me bañe en la noche si no- me dije mientras ya me estaba subiendo la falda del colegio- oh no se me hará tarde-dije mientras buscaba como loca mi otro zapato-mami porque no me levantaste más temprano-le reclame

-Serena hija tengo diez minutos llamándote-me reprimió mi madre

-hay no puede ser-me dije cepillando mi cabello- no- me lamente por las prisas no me puedo hacer mis chonguitos tendré que llevar mi cabello suelto.

-tranquila princesa yo te llevo al colegio- me dijo mi hermano Diamante entrando a mi habitación

-hermano ¿no iras a la universidad?-le pregunte confundida

-no hay no tengo clase-me contesto mientras levantaba las cobijas del suelo- toma- me dio un broche grande de un jazmín blanco

-es muy bonito- le comente admirando el broche

-lleva tu cabello suelto solo hazte media coleta y te pones el broche- me recomendó con una sonrisa tierna-vamos hay que desayunar- dijo mientras salía de mi habitación así que no perdí tiempo me peine y me dirigí al comedor.

-hola mami-le salude

.-hija come rápido o no alcanzaras a llegar al colegio- me dijo mientras me extendía un plato de fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja- aquí está tu almuerzo-

-tranquila mama Ikuko yo la llevare-dijo entrando mi hermano Diamante-ya saque el carro-comento mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo- Serena hoy te acompañare a tus lecciones de música y a tu clase de artes marciales-

-¿y eso hermano?- le pregunte confundida pues Helios siempre es el que me acompaña

-Helios saldrá tarde de la escuela tiene examen y luego tiene que hacer una tarea en casa de un amigo- me explico

-vamos princesa que se hará tarde- me dijo mientras salía al patio con mi mochila, me despedí de mi mami y de mi hermanita Hotaru y camine rumbo al coche de mi hermano en menos de diez minutos me dejo en la puerta del colegio justo a tiempo y me despide de él con la mano y una sonrisa.

-hola Sere-me saludo Molly

-hola Molly ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte

-bien guau- exclamo mientras se me acercaba y miraba mi cabello- que lindo esta tu cabello Sere nunca te lo había visto suelto-comento sorprendida

-que cosas dices Molly- le conteste sonrojada

-sabes Sere hay entraran dos alumnos nuevos-me dijo Ami en forma de saludo

-no sabía-le conteste en ese momento el profesor Edward entro en el salón y todos corrimos a nuestro lugares

-buenos días clase-saludo

-buenos días profesor-saludamos todos

-hoy se integran al grupo tres nuevos alumnos-dijo mientras deslizaba la puerta por la cual entraron dos niñas y un niño-preséntense a la clase-ordeno el profesor y los tres solo asintieron la primera fue una de las niñas

-hola buenos días mi nombre es Nakajima Suzume- se presento es bonita tiene el cabello color castallo claro, piel blanca y sus ojos color amatistas un poco baja de estatura pero era delgada.

-hola buenos días mi nombre es Kameda Hanzou-ahora fue el turno del niño de piel un poco morena, alto de complexión media, cabello negro y sus ojos color café oscuro

Y por último se presento la otra niña-hola a todos mi nombre es Miyamoto Ichiko- una hermosa niña de piel blanca, su cabello corto por detrás pero largo por delante con fleco de color negro (estilo cola de pato para las que son estilistas) sus ojos color verde un poco oscuro.

-bien Nakajima, Kameda y Miyamoto tomen asientos por favor-les dijo el profesor

-señorita Tsukino y joven Yazawa sean tan amables de mostrarles las instalaciones a sus compañeros-señalo el profesor mientras que Ichiko tomaba asiento delante de mi y Suzume del lado derecho-si profesor-respondimos mientras él se daba vuelta para comenzar la clase y así siguieron hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-hola niñas-les salude

-hola- me respondió Suzume mientras Ichiko solo me veía

-mi nombre es Tsukino Serena pero pueden decirme solo Serena o Sere como hacen mis amigos-les comente- traen almuerzo o ¿les acompaño a la cafetería?-les pregunte

-no así está bien traemos almuerzo- me contesto Ichiko y nos dirigimos al patio a sentarnos a comer nuestros almuerzos

-¿y ustedes se conocen?-les pregunte curiosa

-si Ichiko y yo nos conocemos desde el preescolar-me respondió Suzume-además de que vivimos juntas-agrego

-¿enserio?-les pregunte

-si en un departamento nos cuida mi hermana mayor Iroha-cha que estudia periodismo en la universidad de Tokio

Y así se nos paso el almuerzo volando platicando de cosas triviales conociendo parte de su pasado y yo platicándoles parte del mío ya sin pensarlo era la hora de salida y mi hermano Diamante ya me estaba esperando afuera así que me despedí de mis nuevas amigas y entre al carro de mi hermano y me llevo a mis clases de música donde me enseñaron nuevas lecciones en el piano y violín mi maestra me dice que tengo un talento natural y ya tan pronto me dirigía a mi clase de artes marciales con mi profesor Inuzuka-kun. Apenas llegando a las instalaciones me dirigí a los vestidores para ponerme mi uniforme

POV Diamante

No sabía que mi princesa tenía días tan ajetreados pues con el colegio, las clases de música y las artes marciales la mantienen muy ocupada y pensar que tiene que llegar hacer tarea todavía.

Por fin termia su clase y pude ver a su maestro Zafiro debo decir que se me hace familiar ¿pero de donde? Me pregunto mentalmente

-hermano- oigo que me llama mi princesa

-hey-le contesto

-mira el es mi maestro Inuzuka Zafiro-me presenta a su profesor-maestro él es mi hermano mayor Black Diamante-

-mucho gusto- contesta cortésmente pero hay algo en su mirada, en sus ojos que me es familiar

-un placer conocerlo Inuzuka-kun-le digo

-por favor solo Zafiro- me dice mientras me extiende su mano

-lo siento le parecerá tonto pero ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunto avergonzado

-tal vez-me responde misterioso

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto-¿acaso le soy familiar?-

-querido Diamante es algo que tal vez mañana le responda en el Cafetería las lunas de Urano- me contesta mientras sostiene mis manos y siento un peculiar calor único que comparto solamente con Helios

-yo…-estaba por preguntarle cuando apareció mi princesa lista para irnos

-hermano- me grita- oh lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados- se disculpo

-no importa Serena, cuídate mucho- le dijo con una sonrisa- no olvides nuestra cita Diamante- me dijo con una sonrisa enigmática y de cierta manera me siento inquieto ¿qué me quera decir? ¿Por qué me inquieta? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién eres realmente Inuzuka Zafiro?

**Comentarios de la autora **

Chicas espero que les agrade este capítulo como verán apenas le quedo el titulo ¿Quién eres? Pero se refiere no solo a un personaje si no a varios y nos deja con interrogantes

¿Quién es la persona de los sueños de nuestra protagonista?

¿Quién es la persona que inconscientemente Serena ayudo?

¿Qué cambios traira a la vida de Serena con la llegada de Ichiko y Suzume?

Y lo más importante ¿de qué se tratara la próxima plática de Zafiro con Diamante?

Bueno chicas pues estas preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo muajajaja

**HORA DE LOS REVIEW**

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Amiga que gusto que pases a leer este humilde fic jeje no de verdad muchas gracias sin ustedes de verdad no podría cuídate y besos

**Bonny83: **Hola amiga que bueno que comprendas un poquito a nuestro Diamante no se justifica pero tendrá que ganarse la confianza y el amor de nuestras lectoras jejeje amiga gracias por leer y cuídate mucho

**Demencia: **jejeje como vez nuestra niña Serena en toda una señorita jajaja se que quieres saber qué es lo que pasa con Zafiro pero tendrás que esperar un poquito más esa charla con Diamante promete bastante y pues una vez más Serena nos demuestra ese corazón tan grande al perdonar a su hermano por el daño que le hizo ahora lo más importante ¿Quién será ese personaje con el que sueña? ¿Tendrá que ver con el personaje que escucho su voz?

Bueno pues tenemos que esperar muajajaja que mala amiga de verdad gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia cuídate mucho y besos

**Lili**: Amiga discúlpame por no actualizar pronto eh estado muy ocupada tu sabes pero mira aquí está este capítulo me alegra saber que te enganchaste en esta historia y pues como veras en cierta parte el amor puro de Diamante se convirtió en obsesión cuando se vio frustrado ahora esta de cierta manera en deuda con Serena y ahora este personaje de Zafiro la charla que le espera no será muy de su agrado amiga gracias por leer cuídate mucho besos

**Astalia: **Amiga que milagro se que actualizaste tu fic y me quedo sorprendida me dijiste que te quedaste en shock solo espero tu review con tus dudas para poder aclarar cualquier cosa jejeje gracias por pasar a leer este humilde fic t espero no decepcionarte besos

**QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS AMIGAS DEL FORO DE "EL DESTINO DE UNA ESTRELLA" POR APOYARME ASI COMO AL FORO "LA FAMILIA KOU" POR MEDIO DEL FACEBOOK AMIGA DEMENCIA CONOCIDA COMO DENISSE GOMEZ Y PAULALUNATICA ESTE CAPITULO SE LOS DEDICO DE CORAZON **

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A MIS DEMAS LECTORAS CUIDENSE MUCHO BESOS **

**POR UN MUNDO CON MAS JOVENES COMO SEIYA KOU!**


End file.
